Mandy's Revenge
by alpha aquarii
Summary: What does Mandy need revenge for? Wait, there doesn't have to be a reason with her. Just another night of torturing innocents into another dimension...Oneshot. Plain and nothing out of the ordinary.


Disclaimer: All the good, witty disclaimers have been taken (whines). I'm going to have to settle with 'I don't own'. So sad.

Well, well, well. I thought the day would never come that I would expand my categories, but that certainly seems to be happening now. I've been thinking about the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy for a while now and decided, why not?

This is the product of boredom and random work. Which is why it sucks. This is more of a writing exercise than actual plot-y oneshot. Having said that, read at your own risk of boredom.

This is a oneshot, because I seem to have a bit of a commitment issue with multichaptered fics, but who knows, maybe one day…It's actually the third oneshot I posted today, the first in this category though. Oh, and this is my first Grim Adventures fic so, uh, it might suck? I haven't even watched most of the cartoons!

Onto the story!

**Mandy's Revenge**

It was the dead of night in Endsville. 11:49, to be precise. Almost the entire town was sleeping.

Almost the entire town, save for one house. Mandy groaned and covered her ears at the sound of snoring from one room over. Billy. Why did she agree to sleep over his house again? Oh, that was right, her _parents_ were out to some hotel for the night in the next state over. Business meeting apparently. Normally she wouldn't allow it and demand her parents let her stay the night by herself (and they _would_ let her; of that she was sure) with sheer force, but tonight she had something to do, something that couldn't wait…she almost smiled thinking of it. Revenge gave her such a fuzzy feeling, even if there was no justice for revenge to be done. Ah well; torturing innocents was the point of it all, was it not?

It was almost midnight. Time to make her move.

First, she wriggled out of her sleeping bag on the floor of the spare room, then pressed her ear to the wall. Two different snores reached her ears. One whiny and snorting, the other deep and long. Billy and Grim. Both asleep. All according to plan…

She slowly opened the door to her room, making sure it didn't creak. Mandy tiptoed down the hallway silently until she got to the stairs. She slid down the banister and hopped off at the other end.

It was dead quiet in the house. Mandy made sure not to disturb it as she slyly padded over to the broom closet, opening it.

There. Grim's wooden chest, filled with treasures. Mandy smirked, opening the lid. She rooted through the contents briefly until she heard a yawn behind her and a tired voice with a Jamaican accent.

"Child, what are you doing up at dis time of night with me treasure chest?"

She spun around - more like leisurely turned around, Mandy was against such reflexive motions - to face Grim, who yawned again. "What does it look like, Grim?" He had come, no doubt sensing her down here and coming to investigate.

The skeleton in question suddenly snapped awake, or as awake as you can be at midnight. "Hey, what are you doing, Mandy?"

Mandy smirked yet again. "Take a wild guess."

Credit to Grim. He ummed for several seconds before adding, "You can't be up to no good!"

Mandy didn't bother to point out the double negative. "No, I was looking for something, but now that I think about it, _this_ will do fine as well." She said in monotone, snatching the scythe away from the half-awake Grim.

"Hey! Gimme back me scythe!" But Mandy was too fast. She skirted around Grim with the scythe, creating a wild goose chase around Billy's house.

Billy in question came tumbling down the stairs at that point. And I mean tumbling _literally_. "Oof! Oof! Oof! Oof! Hi Mandy! Hi Grim! Oohoohoohoohooh, whatcha dooooooin?" he said, picking himself off the floor and grinning.

Mandy abruptly stopped and turned around, tripping Grim who fell into a heap of bones on the ground with an exclamation. "Hello Billy, how nice of you to join us."

"Whatcha doin with Grim's scythe? Ooh, it's shiny…" Billy trailed off, as moonlight struck the silver part of the scythe and made it, er, _shine_.

"Yes, it's quite," Mandy said, stepping on Grim's hand which was trying to snatch the scythe away from her. She waved the scythe a little; it sparkled. "Why don't you come over here to take a closer look at the pretty scythe?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah! Coming!" Billy sauntered over, grinning, to Mandy. Once he was in her range, Mandy picked Billy up by the collar of his pajamas with and held him at arm's range, slicing a hole in reality using her other hand and the scythe. "Mandy? What's the hole for?"

"It's playtime for you and Grim." The girl stated eerily.

"Oooh! Playtime! Are there dolls and bunny rabbits?" asked the oblivious boy.

"Yes, and much more too." With that, Billy jumped out of Mandy's grasp and dived headfirst into the rip in dimensions.

Grim was slightly smarter and more aware. Slightly. "What? What did you do with Billy?" he spluttered, trying to piece himself back together. "Give me back me scythe!"

"Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon. Most of you, anyway." Mandy said, picking up one of Grim's arm bones and tossing it into the hole.

"Mandy! That was my arm!" The girl paid no attention, but continued to throw in his bones one by one. "Hey! What?" Finally, she had only Grim's skull left. She let the hole close up without it.

"Mandy! What did you do with my body?"

-

Open on a deserted elementary school playground. There is plenty of sun, blue sky, and lush grass. The only things out of place are Billy and Grim's bodies falling from a rip in the sky. Billy falls right onto a toy trampoline and bounces up and down repeatedly, giggling. Grim's skeleton isn't so lucky. It falls into a mud puddle.

His skeleton finally manages to piece itself together. Meanwhile, Billy is still bouncing, saying, "Wow, isn't this great Grim? A playground! We sure hafta thank Mandy for this later!"

Suddenly, Grim's body jumps five feet in the air and panics. It taps Billy on the shoulder, who says, "Huh? What?"

Grim's skeleton grabs Billy off the trampoline and sets him on the ground, pointing in front of them both.

A herd of _huge_ dolls and bunny rabbits look down on them. Except they don't look so cuddly. The dolls' expressions are twisted and mad and they hold chainsaws in their left hands and hunting rifles in the other. The bunny rabbits look agitated as well and hold bombs shaped like Easter eggs in their paws. They have foam dripping from their mouths and are infected with rabies.

There are also mutant clowns and poisonous snakes mixed in the crowd, as well as zombies (that look suspiciously like schoolchildren) and vampires. They all are screeching and chanting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy screams, and him and Grim's skeleton start running away from the monsters. They soon are overridden by them. Cut to black.

-

Back in Billy's house, Grim is wincing and groaning at the pain his body is feeling all the way in another dimension. His scythe is out of reach and Mandy sits next to him, watching the events through a dimensional one-way mirror, grinning twistedly.

"I have got to do this more often…"

**End**

Review?


End file.
